


Playing To His Strengths

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: LOTR RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-02
Updated: 2010-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-07 16:06:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean picks an inappropriate time to question Elijah on his choice of movie roles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing To His Strengths

**Author's Note:**

> Elijah's first role following principal photography on LOTR was in _Try Seventeen_ (renamed _All I Want_), playing a virginal seventeen year-old.

He's almost twenty, but looks barely sixteen, and even though only ten years separate us, as I look down at him lying under me, his usually pale skin flushed with exertion and desire, I wonder if I'll ever stop feeling like a dirty old man when I fuck him.

Sex with Elijah always commands my full attention, and usually his as well, so I'm taken aback to hear him mention -- in between a "No, more that way!" and an "Oh fuck yes!" -- that he's just signed on to play a dewy-eyed, teenage virgin in a film to be called _Try Seventeen_. I know how much he wants to play more mature roles, so I'm surprised at this news, but say nothing.

When our relationship became more intimate, I made a promise to myself that I wouldn't interfere in his career, other than offering my opinion, but only when and if he asked for it. He has, from time to time, asked for it because I know he values my business sense, but I've never told him I thought he's made a bad decision, even on the few occasions when I think he has. He has agents and managers to hash that out with. My role is to be supportive of whatever career choices he makes.

Above all, I want him to be happy, so at his mention of this new, upcoming role, even though we're in the middle of sex, I immediately go into support mode, reminding him that his youthful looks are responsible for a lot of the success he's had in films. "You're smart to play to your strengths," I tell him conversationally while I continue to thrust inside him. "This _Rings_ thing is a big gamble and may turn out to be a complete flop, so your still being able to play young may come in handy." When I resort to that old chestnut and tell him, "Your face is your fortune," a wild look comes into his eyes and I know I've gone too far. I've seen the look before. It means trouble, and I'm definitely in the line of fire.

"Lijah, what are you thinking--" I begin, but I don't get any further. Without warning, Elijah clenches his sphincter muscles with a vengeance and my cock explodes inside him. Coherent thought deserts my brain, and what had been recognizable speech is now nothing but inane babble.

"Are you sure about that, Astin?" Elijah asks with a triumphant look, his blue eyes darkening as his talented muscles milk the last drops of semen from my cock. "Judging by those noises you're making, I'd say the source of my fortune lies a little further south."

I'm in no shape to argue, my body incapable of anything but the most rudimentary movement. I manage, with great effort, to pull out, but can do no more than lie beside him, a quivering mass of totally satisfied jelly.

It's my great joy to be able to make Elijah come, but my failure to do so tonight has left him undaunted. He kneels on the bed in front of me and begins to finish himself off. I've got a front row seat for this enthusiastic show, and as I watch him stroke his cock, it occurs to me that there's actually some truth in his little joke. The fans who adore him will never get to enjoy the special talent he saves for me alone.

Elijah suddenly throws his head back, eyes half-closed, lips slightly parted, and emits a sound more animal than human. Reveling in the sight of his compact little body practically vibrating with the force of his orgasm, I remind myself how lucky I am that Elijah _does_ know how to play to his strengths, and that he gives his best performances in private, for an audience of one.


End file.
